


Sharing Christmas

by bringmesomepie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Childbirth, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Daddy Dean Winchester, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Gen, M/M, Merry Christmas, Mpreg, Papa Castiel, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Uncle Sam, christmas baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2837273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringmesomepie/pseuds/bringmesomepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With already three kids, Dean and Castiel Winchester thought that one more wouldn't hurt, so 9 months later Christmas rolls around and new baby Winchester has to share Christmas with his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> FOr Christmas i decided to make a little ficlet that was full of fluff, and christmas-y mpreg family happiness. I hope you like it and enjoy. I hope y'all have a Merry Christmas or Hanukkah or what ever you celebrate. MERRY CHRISTMAS!! <3 I love y'all! <3

“Wake up! Wake up!” She squealed as she jumped on the bed of her parents. “Wakey wakey! It’s Christmas!”

“I’m up, I’m up, sweetheart.” Dean smiled. “Careful, Rosie. Don’t jump on me.”

“Merry Christmas, Daddy!” She hugged her Dad.

“Merry Christmas, Diva, did Papa let you come in here?” Dean got a giant nodded from his 6 year old daughter. “Who all is awake?”

Rosie turned around and Cas stood in the door way with a 3 year old in on his hip and a five year old wrapped around his leg. “Everybody is awake, but you.” Cas smiled.

“Nuh—uh! Papa! Britton not wake!” Their youngest daughter, Colby answered.

“Colby, Britton is already awake. Daddy just woke up.” Dean got out of bed with Rosie hot on his heels. “Are y’all ready to unwrap the present that I slaved over to wrap?”

The three children cheered. Cas set Colby on the ground and walked over to Dean. “Colby woke up first and ran into Grayson’s room and woke up him up at 6:30 and they played for a while and then Rosie woke up at 7:30. She woke me up at 7:45 and I hid the three of them in Grayson’s room until 8:30, then woke you up.”

“Thanks, babe.” Dean smiled.

“How’s Britton treating you?” Cas rubbed Dean stretched middle.

“He is out of room, and hating it.” Dean grumbled.

“Just a few more days.”

“No more after this, four is enough for me.” Dean smiled and held his back.

“I don’t know. I like you with child. Rather sexy.” Cas placed his hand on Dean’s hips. “I’m not opposed to a fifth…or sixth.”

“Maybe not a sixth.”

“Come up, Papa and Daddy!” Grayson called out.

“That’s our cue.” Dean smiled and waddled towards the living room.

_**& ^%$#$%^&*(&^%$#$%^&*(** _

There was a knock on the door and Cas opened. “Merry Christmas, Sam, Ruby.”

“Merry Christmas, Cas. Where is everybody?” Sam smiled as they stepped into the foyer.

“Rosie went upstairs to play with her new Barbie dolls, Grayson is in the living playing with his new matchbox cars, and I think Colby is with Dean on the couch.” Cas walked into the kitchen.

“This place is a—“

“Watch your step!” Cas blurted out and waved his hands towards Sam.

The second Sam entered the kitchen he looked down and Grayson’s new matchbox cars were all over the floor of the kitchen with Grayson in the center. Sam crouched the on the ground. “What are doing in the kitchen, Little Man?”

“Uncle Sammy!” Grayson exclaimed. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas, buddy.” Sam smiled. “Let’s go into the living room and play, so Aunt Ruby and Papa can fix Christmas lunch.”

Grayson gathered his things and stood. “Can we play in my room?”

“Why not the living room?”

“Colby’s sleeping with Daddy.”

“If Colby sleeps now, she won’t sleep for her nap after lunch.” Cas walked into the living room. Colby was rubbing Dean’s protruding middle with her face plastered on one side. Dean had his eyes closed and his head tilted back. Cas walked over to Dean and Colby. “Colbs, what are you doing?”

“Daddy’s belly is hard. Britton being a bad boy.” Colby said innocently.

“Dean, what is she talking about?” Cas looked up at his husband.

“Is Britton hurting Daddy, Papa?” Colby looked terrified.

Cas lifted the three year old into his arms. “Come on, baby bird, Uncle Sammy is going to play with you for a little while.”

“I am?” Sam raised an eyebrow.

“Yes, Papa needs to speak with Daddy for a few minutes.” Cas handed over Colby to Sam.

“Come on, ginger snap, show me what you got for Christmas.” Sam started walking down the hall towards the little girl’s bedroom.

“Dean? Is it what I think it is?” Cas walked back over to Dean.

“Yeah, it is. Britton wants to join the party today…soon.” Dean groaned.

“How soon?”

“The contractions are 4 minutes apart and my water broke when you left the room.” Dean began to stand.

“No, you stay put. I’ll go grab our stuff and you a change of clothes. You relax.” Cas walked out of the room and into the kitchen. “Ruby?”

“Yeah?” Ruby closed the cabinet.

“Dean’s in labor…like pretty far in labor.”

“That happens when you have four kids in a course of 6 years.” Ruby nonchalantly said.

“We need to head to the hospital. Can you watch the kids for a few hours?”

“Of course, go head on.”

_**& ^%$#%^&*(&^%$#%^&*&^%$#%^&*** _

“Fuck!” Dean yelled.

“Almost there.” Cas encouraged. “Push, Dean.”

“You push!” Dean snapped.

“You’re doing so good, love. Once he comes out, the sooner we can be with the family.” Cas ran his fingers through Dean’s hair.

“Bloody—FUCK!” Dean yelled as the little boy slide out.

_*** &^%$#@$%^&*(*&^%$#%^&*(** _

“I see Papa’s car!” Colby squeals and tugs on Sam’s pants leg. “Unca Sammy!!”

Sam lifted the toddler into his arms. Rosie and Grayson were sitting on the couch watching a movie while Ruby fixed supper. “I can see that, buttercup.”

“I a big sister now?”

“I think so, nugget. Alright, so when Daddy and Papa get inside you can’t hang all over them. Daddy just had a baby and is going to be tired.”

“Ok, Unca Sammy.” Colby nodded her head. She watched as Dean slowly got out of the car from the back seat and then pulled out a baby carrier. Colby squirmed with excitement in Sam’s arm. They walked through the front door with smile.

Cas walked into the living room get happy squeals from Grayson and Rosie. Dean bypassed everyone and went into the nursery. “Hey, baby bird, how were you with Uncle Sammy and Aunt Ruby? Rosie told me you trail Uncle Sammy like a lost puppy.”

“She’s definitely a Daddy’s girl.” Sam smiled handing her off to Cas.

“Can I see Britton?”

Cas smiled. “I don’t know, baby, he might be sleeping. Daddy and Britton were really tired.”

“Please, Papa?” Colby begged.

“Let’s go see what they are doing first.” Cas walked down the hall towards the nursery. He peeked his head in and Dean was changing the baby boy. “You got room for two more?”

Dean flinched and turned to the door and smiled. “Yeah, we got room. I was just about to feed Brit before putting him down since it’s getting late.”

Colby played with Cas’s shirt. “Colby was just dying to see here little brother and Daddy.”

Dean smiled. He lifted the infant into his arms and slowly lowered himself to the floor and Cas set Colby on the ground. “Come here, ducky.”

The little girl walked over to her Daddy and smiled at the tiny baby in Dean’s arms. She lightly touched the baby’s forehead. “Hi Britton, I Colby, your big sister.”

Dean looked up at Cas and smiled a proud smiled. “You like being a big sister, Colb?”

“Yeah.” She nodded touching the baby’s cheek. “Britton, you have a bigger sister and a big brother. They want to see you too. They have to wait though, ‘cause Daddy’s sleepy.”

Cas chuckled while Dean snorted. “Alright Miss Thing, Britton needs to go to bed and I think you should too. It’s past your bedtime.”

“I’m not—“ She yawned. “Sleepy.”

“Papa will get your ready for bedtime and read you a story and I’ll be in to kiss you goodnight.” Dean smiled.

Colby kissed Britton on the forehead gently and Cas lifted her up and they walked out of the room. Dean looked at the infant. “You don’t know how crazy of a family you entered into, Brit. Merry Birthday/Christmas, Buddy.”

**_\--------------------------------------------_ **

**_1 Year Later…_ **

“Daddy! Papa! Wakey Wakey!” Colby squealed.

They both shot up from their slumber. “Colby, it’s….” Cas slurred.

“7:00.” Dean finished. “Time to get up.”

“It’s Christmas!” She squealed.

“Where’s your siblings?” Cas asked rubbing a hand down his face.

“They are in their room playing.” She smiled.

“Alright, Papa, go get Brit, who is most definitely up and at’em.” Dean smiled. “Colby, you’re coming with me to get everybody.” Dean got out of bed.

Dean walked with the now four year old down the hallway. “Rosie, Grayson?”

“Merry Christmas, Daddy!” They chimed.

“Merry Christmas.” Dean smiled as he propped on the door frame. “What are you doing?”

Rosie stood and walked over to Dean. “We were compromising on a name for the new baby.”

“Oh, what have you thought of right now?”

“Since we don’t know what the gender is yet, we have a few for both a boy or girl. Gray thought of ones for a boy and I have thought of girl names. We make sure Colby has an opinion in there too.”

Dean crouched down on the balls of his toes. “Ok, y’all gather around.” He looked around. Gray scooted over , Rosie sat down beside him and Colby plopped in Grayson’s lap. “Papa and I were going to wait until later today to tell you, but Daddy’s having twins.”

“Twins?”

“Yeah, as in two babies. I want you three to figure out two boy names and two girl names. Right now we don’t know the genders, but I want you to have the names there.”

“Some Christmas present.” Rosie smiled.

“What about Britton? He doesn’t know yet.” Gray asked.

“Brit is too young to understand. He’s going to be a big brother already.” Dean smiled.

“Can we go opened present now?” Colby asked.

“Let me go see how Papa is doing with Brit.” Dean stood and walked out of the room to find Cas bouncing a lively baby boy in his arms babbling to Cas.

“I know, hot stuff. What else do you have to tell me?” Cas smiled.

Dean snorted and took Britton from Cas’s arm and planted a big kiss to the baby’s cheek. “Happy Birthday, Piggy.” Britton giggled and gave a toothy grin. “Merry Christmas as well, cheeky.”

“I heard you told the herd about the twins.” Cas nudged.

“Yeah, they were already picking out names.” Dean rubbed his already poking out belly. “They have until mid-May to figure it out. I’m only 16 weeks pregnant.”

Cas chuckled. “Remember this time last year I said something about a sixth.”

“Yeah, and don’t push your luck.” Dean bouncing Britton on his hip.

“We got Rosemary Grace, Grayson Carter, Colby Brae, and Britton Sawyer. The first twin has to start with ‘S’ and the last twin’s middle name has to end with a ‘R’.” Cas laughed.

“It’s not like we planned that with Rosemary and Grayson.” Dean wiped the drool off Brit chin.

“I could go for a seventh.” Cas shrugged.

“Shut your mouth.” Dean lightly punched him. “I’m going to get you neutered.”

Cas laughed and pulled Dean in close. “Merry Christmas, Love.”

“Merry Christmas, Angel.”

Cas kissed Dean on the lips and then they both got a slobbery hand to the face, thank you too, Britton. They laughed and headed to the living room to celebrate Christmas with their family.

_******* _


End file.
